It's All About Us
by theroguebirdy
Summary: Series of One-Shots that are updated every other day based mostly on Rose and Dimitri, before,during or even after the series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is, the first chapter of my one-shot series! these stories are going to be little scenes in Rose and Dimitri's life before, during or after the series so I hope you enjoy the randomness! **

**I will be writing these whenever I get a chance so don't be too upset if I go a few days without an update there will always be one on its way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plots :D**

* * *

**Title: Comrade's Surprise **

**RPOV**

As much as I love Dimitri and all of his qualities, there is only one thing that drives me crazy.

The man has OCD.

And no, I'm not joking here. Dimitri can't even leave anything sitting on the kitchen counter. He even gets annoyed when I forget to put the cap on the toothpaste.

So we were kind of screwed when Dimitri got the flu a week ago.

And because he was sick, nothing got cleaned; and our small apartment was a wreck. It was kind of annoying, there were clothes strewn across the floor, the sink was filled with dishes and food was left out in the kitchen. I didn't realize how big of a slob I was, and I also didn't realize how much I liked the house clean.

God knows how happy I was when Dimitri was finally well enough to go back to work. Meaning he would clean when he got home.

But for some reason, I felt that I had to get off my lazy ass and help him out for a change. So I decided to surprise him.

After four and a half hours of folding, washing, and scrubbing. The apartment was spotless. Cleaner than when he cleans, and that's saying something.

When he walked in hours later, the expression on his face was priceless.

"Welcome home Comrade." I smiled

Dimitri looked at me, shut the door behind him and dropped to his knees. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

Ha, I rendered my OCD Russian God speechless.

I giggled and walked over to where he sat on the floor and put my hands on my hips.

"You surprised?" I asked

Without warning, his hand shot out, grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him.

"I seriously think that I can't love you more than I do now. And yes I am very surprised, to be completely honest, I didn't think you even knew how to work the washing machine."He chuckled.

I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips "You should be proud of me. I didn't shove anything in the closets or under the bed."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow "Really, can I check?" he asked.

I was about to say something back when Dimitri playfully shoved me off his lap and ran to the bedroom. I stood and followed him and leaned against the door frame to watch as he opened his sock drawer.

He gasped.

All of the socks were color coded and folded.

Still curious he began frantically opening each drawer seeing that every shirt and every pair of pants were neatly folded and placed from dark to light in color.

By this time I was full out laughing at the expressions he was making as he opened each drawer.

His body was tense as he slowly turned to look at me. "You…..you color coded and organized my clothes?"

"Yup."

He took a deep breath, "Okay I lied, I love you even more than I did 2 minutes ago."

Dimitri closed his sock drawer and wrapped his arms around me. He had the biggest smile on his face as he kissed me passionately.

I think I'm going to clean more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I walk alone**

* * *

**RPOV:**

_Dimitri's stake lashes out and strikes his heart. The Strigoi man crumpled to the ground, and let out one last dying breath. _

_I stand in the corner fighting my own Strigoi, but my gaze is fixed on him; the God in battle. _

_Then he falters._

_My heart breaks as Dimitri is pinned to the ground with another Strigoi on top of him. His fangs bite deep into his neck and I try and run towards them but my legs won't move. "No!" I screamed _

_Dimitri, hearing my voice looks over at me in drunk state, and whispers, just loud enough for me to hear;_

"_It's your fault."_

My eyes fly open, my breathing heavy and sweat and tears cover my face. I stand up out of bed and sit on the bench below my window. A full moon, it never seems to change.

I take a deep breath and my shaky fingers try to pry open the window. The cold metal won't budge so I gave up.

I lean my forehead against the cold glass of the window and a shiver goes through my body. Ever since I lost Dimitri, I dream the same thing every night and I see his pained face as he was taken from me. The dream is my reality.

I know what he is now, and I will be the one to free him of his undead state, even if it kills me inside.

* * *

When I'm finally outside the gates and the safety of the wards my heart clenches when Mason's ghostly form appears in front of me, He gives me a sad nod then fades away. I can only hope he is proud of me and my choices, knowing if what I'm doing is right.

Dimitri is in Siberia and he is killing people, I have to stop him. His soul is gone now and only a monster inhabits his body.

As I continue walking along the dirt road to town, I can't help but clutch the silver stake tightly in my hand, I would have given anything for freedom 2 years ago but now, breathing the open air, I realize it was terrifying.

I walk alone to my worst fears, only my shadow walks beside me.

The steady beat of my heart reminds me that this is no longer a dream. While my brain is scarred from everything I've been through, my heart pushes me forward.

To kill the man I love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Necklace**

* * *

**RPOV:**

I was walking to Lissa's dorm room before my practice with Dimitri, but something caught my eye.

Over in the bushes next to the guardian's dorms was something gold, gleaming in the dirt. I walked over and grabbed the object. As my fingers wrapped around it my heart stopped.

The necklace.

The lust charm necklace.

It no longer had magic within it but when I held it, it burned in my hand. I was instantly taken back to that night. The little black dress on the floor, his warm body pressed against mine and the kisses we'd shared.

I looked at my watch and sighed, I was going to be late for practice. My thoughts then took an interesting turn. I had the best idea ever.

A devious smile crossed my face as I clicked the necklace on my neck.

In minutes I was outside of the gym. The door was cracked open. I paused and laughed quietly to myself I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

I took a deep breath composing myself, and pushed the door open.

Dimitri was standing on the other side of the room shirtless with his arms crossed.

"Hey comrade, sorry I'm late I got a little….caught up in something." I said seductively

He raised one eyebrow and walked over to me. When he was about 3 feet away from me he froze. His eyes were wide, staring at the diamond encrusted rose on my neck. "Rose…" he gulped "Where did you find that necklace?" he asked.

I walked to him slowly, placing my right hand on his bare chest. "I found it in the last place _we_ left it." His left hand grabbed my wrist, and even though neither of us were expecting it, I felt electricity shoot through me. Because the magic was weak, we weren't trying to tear each other's clothes off in the middle of the gym. Then, Dimitri's right hand wove itself into my hair and he brought his lips down on mine.

Our kiss started out slow but soon had us gasping for air.

When he pulled back to look at me he smiled one of those rare smiles I loved. "That wasn't very nice Roza." He paused "We still have practice."

I sighed and smiled.

Alright, we will continue this later.


End file.
